The Slayer and The Sorceress
by DataAndrd
Summary: BuffyWillow Set during Season Eight A powerful new evil arises, and only the special bond between two best friends can save the world
1. Prologue

**BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER**

"**THE SLAYER AND THE SORCERESS"**

PROLOGUE

It had never been a good idea to walk alone at night in Sunnydale. Even now, almost a year since it had collapsed into the dying hellmouth, the lost city was still home to dark supernatural forces. The dark figure hovering near the edge of the yawning crater that had once been Sunnydale, staring down into its shadowy depths, was no exception.

"_**Gone**_," it hissed, glowing red eyes flickering in the darkness. "_**The hellmouth is gone… and with it, all the dark power I had hoped to harness from it. My journey here… has been for nothing**_" The sky overhead rumbled angrily with ominous thunder. Searing forks of lightning lanced downward.

"_**NOTHING**_" The creature roared angrily. Arms cloaked in black rose to the air, summoning more of the storm's anger to match its own. Chill winds lashed against the creature's form, blowing open its tattered robes.

"_**I will not allow this**_" it hissed again. "_**I will not! Zaragos cannot be defeated so easily!!**_ Boney, skeletal fingers gestured in the darkness, and the air around the menacing being began to shimmer.

"_**Show me where else I may find the power I seek… the power to conquer the heavens!**_" Powerful magic transformed the shimmering air in front of the dark creature, and an image slowly began to take shape there: a young girl, with short reddish hair and brilliant green eyes…

"_**This little one?**_" the creature asked, puzzled. "_**She has the power I seek?**_" The image rippled and transformed and the girl's hair turned jet black, along with her eyes. Dark veins stood out against the pale skin of her face.

"_**Incredible…**_" the creature whispered in awe. "_**Very well, where I can find her?**_" The image rippled again, and the girl's face was replaced by an imposing stone fortress. If the creature could've smiled, it would have. Its glowing red eyes sparkled in the darkness.

"_**Excellent! Soon she will be mine… and this world will taste Armageddon!!"**_

* * *

Half a world away, Buffy Anne Summers – The Slayer – was enjoying a brief respite from her ever-present duties… and the company of her best friend, Willow Rosenberg.

"Is it just me, or was saving the world a whole lot easier before we went and actually saved the world?" Buffy joked. She swung an angry fist at the practice dummy in front of her. Willow smiled.

"There's always going to be evil in the world, Buffy," she replied, "and the world is always going the need the Slayer."

"I know," Buffy said somberly. She snapped off a quick kick. "I just thought having hundreds of other slayers around might make the vamps pay a little less attention to yours truly."

"There may be hundreds of other slayers around the world now, but you were the first Buffy," Willow said. "You're the one they know… and fear."

"Besides," she added, resting a hand on Buffy's shoulder. "You know we're all here to help you." Buffy couldn't resist a smile.

"Thanks, Will. I'm glad you're here; I've missed you." The two friends shared a quick hug.

"No fair trying to make me cry now," Willow teased. "I've missed you too, Buffy."

"Best friend's privilege," Buffy replied, grinning. "Speaking of which, I think I'll exercise that privilege now and take my bestest friend in the whole world for some mochas and girl talk!" Willow giggled.

"I'd be honored!" Buffy put her arm around Willow and the two friends walked out of the training room.

"So where do you find mochas in Scotland anyway?" Willow asked.

"I found this great little place not too far away," Buffy answered. "Just let me grab a quick shower, and…" The rest of her words were suddenly cut off by a terrifying scream.

"What was that?!" Buffy demanded. As if in answer, the wall beside her and Willow suddenly exploded inward, showering them with dust and grit. Something dark and heavy crashed into Buffy and sent her sprawling.

"Buffy!" Willow rushed over to her. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Buffy growled, getting back to her feet. "What the hell was that?" She turned around to look at the thing that had sent her flying, expecting to see some kind of monster or demon… but was horrified to see instead the broken body of a young girl she knew.

"Leah!!" Buffy darted to her side, but it was already too late. The young slayer was clearly dead, and whatever had killed her had not done so nicely. Willow turned pale, clamping a hand over her mouth to keep from retching.

"Take it easy, Will," Buffy said to her when she noticed her friend's condition.

"W-what happened to her?"

"I don't know," Buffy answered grimly, "but I'm going to find out." She started to stand again.

"_Buffy, look out!!"_ The slayer had only a fraction of a second to duck under the searing blade that suddenly carved through the air where her head had been just a moment before. Pivoting on her hip, she lashed out with a kick to sweep her attacker's legs out from under them. She was on her feet again a heartbeat later.

"Thanks for the warning, Will. I kinda like my head where it is."

"That makes two of us," Willow agreed. Buffy smiled and turned her attention back to the thing that attacked her. Her eyes widened at the sight of it. Its head was an empty, misshapen skull. Some kind of tattered leather armor covered its body, but its fleshless, skeletal arms and legs left little doubt as to what the rest of it looked like. The thing gave an ear-splitting scream and jumped to its feet, brandishing a long, sharp sword.

"Okay," Buffy quipped. "That's a new one on me." Buffy ducked under its swing and drove a kick into the skeletal warrior's chest, knocking it back. Then she reached out to grab the hilt of its sword, struggling to pry it from its owner's grip. A swift, vicious blow shattered the warrior's skeletal arm at the elbow, and Buffy seized the sword as her own. She wasted no time in using it to sever her attacker's head.

"That wasn't so bad," Buffy muttered. No sooner were the words out of her mouth, then two more skeletal warriors suddenly appeared, charging to attack Buffy in their fallen comrade's place. Then the two became four, and then six… and then eight.

"I take it back!" Buffy cried. "_Will_!" Willow raised her hands and gestured quickly at the attacking creatures. A shimmering, invisible barrier appeared suddenly between them and Buffy.

"Thanks, Will," Buffy said, panting. "That was getting out of hand quick."

"You're welcome," Willow replied, "but we need to figure out where they're coming from, before more of them decide to join the party!"

"God, the others!" Buffy screamed. She was on her feet and running towards the courtyard in a heartbeat. The sight that greeted her when she finally burst out into the open sent chills down her spine. Dozens of the skeletal warriors were locked in mortal combat with a handful of other slayers, and in the distance she could see Xander and Dawn being attacked as well. Without a moment's hesitation, Buffy hurled herself at the closest attacker. A swift high kick disarmed it, and Buffy wasted no time in then turning its own weapon against it. Moving with inhuman speed, she quickly turned to deal with another.

Willow appeared behind Buffy, trying to keep her distance from the fighting. She knew she was no match for the skeletal creatures in open combat, but she refused to allow Buffy and the others to face danger without her. Raising her hands, she began to chant the words of a protection spell. Suddenly, Willow felt something grab her around her waist. She opened her mouth to scream, but something cold and dark clamped itself over her mouth. Willow fought against it with all her strength, but it held her tight. Finally, she managed to summon enough power to telekinetically force the thing away from her mouth. She knew she couldn't last long though; not without tapping into power she feared to ever touch again.

"_Buffy!!_" she cried out. Buffy heard it and whirled around.

"Will!" What looked like tentacles of dark energy were attacking the red-headed witch, trying to drag her into a swirling, magical portal. Sword in hand, Buffy leapt to aid her best friend. Before she could get there, two more skeletons materialized in front of her. Buffy didn't even stop. Her swinging blade decapitated one of them, the other she sliced nearly in half.

"Hang on , Will! I'm coming!" She raised her sword to hack away the tentacles holding her best friend, but before she could, an unseen force blasted her back. Buffy hit the ground hard, the sword clattering from her grasp. By the time she was able to get to her feet again, it was too late. Buffy could do nothing but watch as Willow was pulled, screaming, into the portal, vanishing without a trace. Buffy's own scream of anguish echoed across the courtyard long afterward.

"_Willooooooow!!"_


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

SEVERED

Willow awoke sometime later, finding herself in total darkness, unsure of where she was or how she had gotten there. Then she remembered the attack on the fortress, and being dragged away into a mystic portal against her will, and a shiver ran up her spine.

_I have __**so**__ got to stop getting kidnapped_, she muttered darkly to herself. _I know Buffy will find me, but this is one damsel who's tired of being in distress!_

"First things first," Willow said aloud, slowly getting to her feet. She clenched the fingers of one hand into a fist.

"_Illuminate_." A tiny ball of mystic light appeared over Willow's shoulder, casting its rays all around her.

"Okay, now I can see… I guess. Problem is, doesn't look like there's much _to_ see." Despite the light gleaming brilliantly over Willow's shoulder, the shadows around her remained, seemingly impenetrable. She could see, however, that she was in what appeared to be a large underground cavern. Carved into a wall opposite her was something like an altar. She could see small, empty sconces set into the wall on either side of the altar, but there were no torches or any other sources of light anywhere.

"Creepy much?" Willow quipped. "Guess I'm not getting out that way…"

"_**You will not leave this place at all**_." A menacing, disembodied voice echoed in the darkness, startling Willow.

"W-who's there?" she called out. As if in response, a pair of burning red eyes suddenly appeared out of the darkness.

"_**You will be my guest, Willow Rosenberg… and together we shall teach this world the true meaning of fear!**_"

"Sorry, I'm way past the whole big bad thing. So maybe you could just show me the way out of here?"

"_**It was not a request**_." A brilliant flash of bluish light knocked Willow off her feet, sending her sprawling to the ground.

"Okay, no more Miss Nice Willow! _Strike!_" Bolts of magical lightning flared from her fingertips to strike her unknown assailant, but harmlessly dissipated into the darkness.

"_**Save your energy, girl… I have more important uses for you**_." Willow felt something grab hold of her, and then she was being pulled roughly through the air, hurtling towards those burning red eyes…

* * *

"Did you get hold of Giles?" Buffy asked urgently. Xander sighed. She had been asking that same question repeatedly ever since Willow's abduction.

"We're still waiting to hear back from him," he replied calmly. "As soon as we hear anything Buff, I swear I'll let you know."

"Why does he always pick the worst possible times to up and disappear?" the Slayer muttered crossly.

"Probably just trying to maintain that mysterious ex-Watcher image of his," Xander quipped. He started to smile, hoping to lighten the mood, but then he saw the look in Buffy's eyes and quickly cleared his throat.

"We'll find her," he said, looking away. "You've never failed Will before, and you're not gonna start now."

"I just feel so helpless," Buffy snapped. "Some Slayer I am; I can't even protect my best friend. Why do these things always have to happen to Willow?"

"Don't look at me; I'm just the demon magnet. And Buffy… we **will** find her."

"I know," Buffy said, her tone softening. "I'm sorry, Xander. I know you're doing your best."

"And looking great while doing it, I might add," Xander replied with his trademark sarcasm. "Look, I'm worried about her too, okay? We've got our mystics doing what they can to recreate that portal, and everyone else is trying to figure out that symbol the skeletons were wearing. Speaking of which…"

"What?"

"When did you want to have the, um… service for Leah?"

"After I get Willow back… once we're not all in life-threatening danger _again_."

"After _you_ get Willow back?" Xander repeated.

"I'm going alone this time, Xander. I'm not endangering anyone else."

"Buffy…"

"No." Buffy's voice was like steel. "This time I go alone. You and the other slayers are needed here… especially with Leah gone."

"And if whatever took Willow has another army waiting for you?"

"I could use a good workout," Buffy said flatly. Xander sighed again.

"Fine," he said after a moment. "I know not to try and change your mind. The slayers and I'll stay here… and you can take Dawn."

"Xander, what part of 'alone' do you not understand?"

"Dawn's as worried about Willow as you are, and she wants to help. Besides, it's not like she can't handle herself in a fight. Even better than yours truly."

"Xander…" Buffy started threateningly.

"Buffy, she needs you," Xander cut her off. "Your sister needs you… and whether either of you want to admit it or not, the two of you need to talk."

"Don't you think I've tried?"

"Yeah, I've heard you 'try', all right… and you need to try again. Or don't you still love her?" Buffy glared at him.

"Of course I love her, she's my sister! Damnit Xander, I gave my life for her!!"

"Then why is this so difficult for you?" he asked simply. Buffy groaned and lowered her head into her hands. She hated to admit it, but for once, Xander had a point.

"How do you always do that?" she asked softly. Xander smirked.

"It's a gift."

"A dark,_ evil_ gift. And what about that army you were trying to warn me about?"

"She'll be with you… how much safer can you get than being at the Slayer's side?"

* * *

"Dawn?" Buffy called out, knocking softly on the door to her sister's room. When she received no answer, Buffy slowly opened the door and stepped inside. She saw her sister lying face down on her bed, facing away from the door.

"Can I come in?"

"You gonna yell at me again?" Dawn asked without turning to face her sister. Buffy winced.

"No. No yelling. I just want to talk."

"Not really our strong point lately."

"I know," Buffy said softly. "I'm sorry. Please, Dawn… can we just talk?" Slowly, Dawn rolled over to face her sister.

"Okay; so talk." Buffy took a deep breath.

"I was thinking… I need some backup when I go after Will."

"So take one of your new and improved slayer sisters with you," Dawn said bitterly.

"They're all kind of busy right now," Buffy replied. "I was actually hoping… you'd come with me." Dawn's eyes widened.

"W-what? Me?" Buffy nodded.

"I need someone with me I can trust."

"Why would you want me to come with you? I'm not even a giant anymore… I'm useless."

"No, you're not," Buffy said firmly. "You're my sister." Dawn blinked back a tear.

"Look, I know I haven't exactly been there for you lately… and I'm sorry. I want to make it up to you, if you'll let me."

"You're not just saying that because you're feeling guilty?" Dawn asked suspiciously.

"Maybe I do feel guilty… but that's not why I want you to come with me," Buffy said.

"Then why?" Buffy swallowed.

"Because I love you, Dawn… and I want to save the world again with my sister at my side." Dawn let a tear trickle down her cheek, and then she hurled herself into a fierce hug with her sister. Buffy gently stroked her hair.

"I've missed you, Dawnie."

"I love you, Buffy," Dawn whimpered.

"I love you, too," Buffy whispered back. Then she slowly pulled out of the hug and looked into her sister's eyes.

"Now let's go save Willow."

* * *

"Excellent timing," Xander greeted the Summers sisters as they walked into the command center. He smiled. "And I'm glad to see you two on the same side again."

"Any news?" Buffy asked. Xander nodded.

"Still nothing from Giles… but the mystics think they've got the portal figured out. One big catch, though."

"What's that?" Dawn asked.

"Apparently, opening the thing is going to take just about everything they've got… which means there's no way they can keep it open after you two go through it." He quickly looked away.

"What are you saying, Xander?" Dawn demanded.

"He means it's a one-way trip," Buffy replied, her voice tight. "Once we go through… they can't bring us back."

"What?!" Dawn exclaimed. "Then how are we supposed to…!" Buffy rested a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Willow," she said simply. "Once we find her, she can use her magic to teleport us back here."

"Are you sure?" Dawn asked. Buffy met her sister's gaze.

"No…" she answered honestly, "But Willow's out there, and she needs our help. I'm going… even if it means I can't ever come back." Dawn swallowed.

"I'm with you," she said solemnly. Buffy smiled and took her sister's hand.

"The mystics need a couple of minutes to prepare," Xander said quietly. "Why don't you two ladies go grab a few sharp, pointy things to take on your trip?"

"Sounds like a plan," Buffy replied.

"And Buffy?" Xander turned to look at her again, catching her gaze.

"Be careful," he said solemnly. Buffy smiled and gave a short nod.

"We will be."

* * *

"You sure you're all right with that?" Buffy asked. Dawn smiled.

"I'm good with swords," she replied. "Worked on all those demon-thingies under the cemetery, remember?" Buffy did remember, of course; that was the day Willow had nearly destroyed the world, driven to madness by Tara's senseless murder. It was not a day Buffy enjoying recalling, but there had been joy at the end… and Buffy had come to see her sister in a whole new light.

"I remember," she said softly. "Let's hope we have as much luck today." Buffy chose a sword for herself, and then a few stakes; after a moment's thought, she slide one stake into a hiding place in her sleeve.

"Ready?" she called out to her sister. Dawn nodded.

"As I'm gonna be."

"Here." Buffy tossed Dawn one of the stakes. "Mr. Pointy needs a friend." Dawn nodded grimly. Buffy reached out to gently brush a stand of hair away from her sister's face.

"I'm glad you're with me," she said softly. Dawn smiled.

"I've still got your back," she said with a grin. Buffy smiled back.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Then she swallowed.

"Now let's get this rescue started." Dawn nodded and followed her sister out of the armory. It took them only a few moments to reach the large open courtyard where their journey would begin. The mystics were gathered in a circle, waiting for them.

"Everything is ready," one of them announced.

"Good… then let's get the chanting started. My friend's waiting for me." The mystic nodded and turned to face the others. She gestured, and as one they began to softly chant. Thunder rumbled angrily overhead. Buffy reached back and took Dawn's hand.

"Get ready!" she called out to her sister. Waves of purple energy began to flow from the mystics' outstretched hands, gathering together between them. The strain of casting the spell quickly became evident, as one by one they fell to their knees, and the purple light began to grow brighter. Then, without warning, the portal exploded open in their midst.

"Now!!" Buffy screamed. As one, she and Dawn hurtled towards the portal. Together, they leapt into the swirling vortex and vanished. The portal itself ceased to exist mere moments later, and the exhausted mystics collapsed to the ground


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

THE SEARCH

Buffy and Dawn were all but spat out of the other side of the portal and landed roughly on the rocky ground. Buffy winced as she slowly got to her feet, ruefully rubbing her shoulder.

"Why can't these things ever come with seat belts?" she muttered. "Dawn, you okay?"

"I'm here," her sister answered. "Does that count?" Buffy fought a smile.

"It's a start," she quipped. "Now let's see where we are." She pulled a flashlight from her belt and clicked it on. Its beam of light illuminated a small, dark cavern.

"Looks like we're in some sort of cave," she said aloud, as Dawn came to stand beside her.

"Great," Dawn replied sarcastically, "Just where I wanted to visit."

"Let's just find Will and get out of here."

"Any idea where to start looking?" Dawn asked. Buffy shone her light all around them.

"Looks like this cave keeps going in either direction," she said after a moment. "Wanna flip a coin?" Dawn's reply was interrupted by a sudden, terrifying scream that echoed throughout the cavern. Buffy felt her blood run cold.

"_Will_!" she called out, recognizing the agonized voice of her best friend. "Will, where you are?" There was no answer, just another blood-curdling scream. The echoes, unfortunately, made it nearly impossible to determine exactly where Willow's scream was coming from.

"Will, please!" Buffy shouted back, trying to keep from panicking. "Please tell me where you are!"

"Buffy…" Dawn whimpered, drawing up close to her sister. Hearing Willow in pain was like a knife to her gut. Willow had been like a mother to her, ever since Buffy's mercifully short-lived death, and she still loved the red-headed witch as much.

"Buffy, help her!" Dawn pleaded.

"I've got to find her first!" Buffy shouted back, her own love for Willow causing her emotions to rage. Suddenly, from out of the darkness to Buffy's left, a tiny sparkling dot of light appeared. Buffy blinked, thinking she had to be seeing things. Then the brilliant green light began to float towards her.

"Will?" Buffy managed. The light flashed brightly for a moment, and then began to float back down the passageway. Buffy grinned.

"That's my girl," she whispered proudly. She turned to Dawn.

"She's showing us which way to go!" Dawn exclaimed. Buffy nodded in agreement.

"C'mon, follow that light!" The two sisters hurried down the darkened passageway after the light, Buffy carefully using her flashlight to guide them. They were so focused on their desperate mission to find Willow that neither sister noticed the shambling shadows that began to follow them.

Without warning, a decaying hand burst through the floor of the cavern and grabbed Buffy's ankle. The Slayer fell forward hard, the flashing tumbling away from her. The arm attached to the hand rose from the ground, followed by a monstrous, partially-decomposed head and shoulders.

"Buffy!" Dawn screamed. Drawing her sword, she rushed to aid her sister. Another of the foul, rotting creatures burst from the ground directly in front of her. Dawn kicked out at the zombie with all her strength, staggering it slightly, but it continued to advance towards her. Its hand darted out to grab Dawn by the throat. The younger Summers instinctively slashed out with her sword.

"Eww, eww, EWW!" Dawn retched as she pulled the severed hand from her neck and hurriedly tossed it away. Ignoring the wound entirely, the zombie reached for her again. Dawn dove forward into a roll, slipping under its attack, and came up behind it. Her sword slashed again, and the suddenly headless zombie fell lifelessly to the ground. Dawn rushed over to her sister, but found Buffy had already freed herself. Clutching her own bloodied sword, Buffy stood defiantly waiting for the next attack.

"You okay?" she asked Dawn.

"If you don't count the severed hand thing, sure," Dawn muttered. "That was seriously nasty."

"It's gonna get worse," Buffy warned her. "He had friends." Dawn turned to see nearly a dozen more zombies moving towards them.

"Let's get out of here!" she wailed. She tried to run ahead, but still more zombies blocked her path.

"They're everywhere!" Buffy gripped her sword tightly.

"Still got my back?" she asked grimly. Dawn swallowed and steadied herself.

"Always," she replied, coming to stand back-to-back with her sister. The mindless army of zombies began to close in…

* * *

"Incoming message," Renee announced from her post at the command center back in Scotland. "It's Mr. Giles."

"About time!" Xander replied. "Put him through." She nodded, and a moment later Giles' grave face filled the large viewscreen.

"Xander," he greeted the younger man.

"Long time no see, G-Man," Xander responded jovially.. "Where've you been?"

"_Must_ you call me that?"

"Sorry, old habits." Xander grinned. "So, did you get Buffy's message?" Giles nodded.

"I did, and I've had time to research the symbol she asked me to look at. I must speak to her immediately."

"That could be a little difficult. She's gone."

"Gone?" Giles asked.

"Yeah; she and Dawn went after Willow."

"_Alone_?" Giles pressed.

"Uh… yeah," Xander stammered. "Why? What's up?"

"Oh dear god…" Giles whispered. He took off his glasses and wearily rubbed his eyes.

"What is it?" Xander pressed him.

"The symbol Buffy asked me to look at… I've identified it as the crest of an extremely powerful sorcerer known as Zaragos. According to my books, he ruled over much of Europe during the 13th century."

"Why do I get the feeling that's not the worst of it?" Xander muttered.

"Not by a long shot, I'm afraid," Giles replied.

"Wait a minute," Xander interrupted. "Why would the not-so recently deceased be wearing the crest of a guy who died centuries ago?"

"Perhaps because he didn't," Giles said simply. "At least, not in the normal, natural way."

"Um… do I really want to hear the rest of this story?"

"For Buffy's sake, yes," Giles said grimly. "Xander, it was said the sorcerer Zaragos was so terrified of his death that he used powerful, forbidden magic to escape it. The legends say he willingly transformed himself into a malevolent undead creature who possessed the power of darkness... a creature known as a lich."

"A lich?" Xander repeated.

"A Lord of the Undead," Giles explained. "Remorseless, pitiless, wielding the most sinister and powerful dark magics… and completely, utterly immortal."

"You mean he can't be killed? Not even by The Slayer?"

"Not by any mortal hand," Giles confirmed.

"You said it was a legend though."

"So were vampires, once. Do you honestly believe it's a coincidence you were attacked by an army of living dead wearing the symbol of a notorious dark sorcerer?"

Xander felt himself swallow, and he gripped the back of a nearby chair for support.

"Buffy and Dawn are walking right into this guy's clutches… and they can't stop him," he whispered.

"See if the mystics can bring them back," Giles suggested. Xander shook his head.

"They're completely tapped out from opening the portal in the first place… there's nothing they can do."

"Then it's up to us," he replied. "I'll be on the next flight out." Xander couldn't resist a small smile.

"The Scoobies, together again."

"Let's hope it'll be a _happy_ reunion."

* * *

Back in the netherworld she found herself imprisoned in, Willow writhed in torment. She had never before felt anything like what the monstrous entity known as Zaragos was doing to her. She had tried every spell she knew to try and fight him off, and still he continued to attack her.

"My… friend… will save me…" she managed. Zaragos' flickering red eyes betrayed no emotion.

"_**She will try**_," he answered gravely, "_**but The Slayer is no match for the powers I command. Soon, she and her young accomplice will die… and you will give me the power to cover the world in darkness forever!**_" Another wave of agony washed over Willow, and she struggled against the magical manacles that bound her to the altar again. She knew what Zaragos was doing to her; she could feel him tearing at her very essence, and try as she might, she was powerless to stop it. Despite it though, Willow's thoughts were far from her own predicament. Instead, she feared for her best friend, and who she knew had to be with her. A single, silvery tear slid down her cheek.

_Buffy… Dawnie… I'm so sorry. Please be okay…_

* * *

Buffy's sword flashed again, and yet another of the zombies fell before her. Breathless, weary, and covered in blood and grime, she nevertheless stood tall and defiant.

"Any more?" she asked Dawn.

"I don't think so," Dawn managed between gasps for breath. "I think… we got 'em all." She stared at the gruesome remains of their attackers.

"That was wicked gross," she muttered sourly. Buffy nodded.

"Tell me about it… but we can complain later. Will's still waiting for us." She turned to look for the tiny pinpoint of emerald light that had been guiding them. It was still where she had last seen it, hovering in the air a few feet away. She took a step towards it, and it began to float away again.

"Come on." She gestured to her sister. "We gotta keep going." Dawn nodded in agreement and stood up straight, still clutching her sword.

"Right behind ya." Without another word, Buffy turned to follow the floating light once more. She had only taken a few steps when the ground beneath her feet began to shake violently.

"Now what?!" Dawn shouted. Buffy opened her mouth to reply, but a chilling cracking sound silenced her abruptly.

"Oh my god… run, Dawn!!" Dawn didn't bother asking why; she took off as fast as her legs could carry her, trying desperately to keep up with her sister. Behind them, an ominous rumbling sound began to thunder through the cavern. Then, all at once, the entire cavern began to collapse in on itself. Huge chunks of rock and stone began to tumble from the ceiling, and choking clouds of dust quickly filled the passageway.

"Don't stop, Dawn!" Buffy shouted to her sister. As they rounded a corner, Dawn's feet suddenly slipped out from under her, and she fell hard, rolling onto her side. Buffy was at her side in a second.

"Are you all right? We've got to keep going!"

"I think I twisted my ankle!" Dawn replied, grimacing.

"Then I'll carry you!" Buffy scooped Dawn up like she weighed nothing and took off again, carrying her sister in her arms. Unfortunately, their brief pause proved to be just a little too much. With a thundering crack, the wall in front of Buffy & Dawn came crashing down in a shower of jagged boulders, a rain of crushing death heading straight towards them…


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

FOR A FRIEND

With only seconds to spare before they were crushed to death by the deadly rain, Buffy twisted and dove out of the way, hurling herself and Dawn into a small side cavern. The massive boulders thundered to the ground, missing them by mere inches, and darkness engulfed the two sisters.

"Dawn… are you okay?" Buffy coughed out a few moments later. Fortunately, enough light remained in the small cave for her to see Dawn sitting up beside her, arms wrapped around her body.

"I think so," Dawn replied weakly. "What happened?"

"A cave-in," Buffy told her. "We're lucky to be alive."

"I'm sorry," Dawn said softly. "If I hadn't slipped…"

"Stop." Buffy reached out to rest a hand on her sister's shoulder. "It was an accident, that's all. Besides, we're still in one piece."

"So far," Dawn muttered. "Where are we now? And why's it so dark?"

"Think I left the flashlight back in zombie central." Buffy apologized. "We're in some kind of small cave, but don't worry; I'll get us out of here." Buffy carefully stood up and made her way to the cave entrance. She was surprised to the find the way out seemed to be blocked. A terrible thought occurred to her, and she hesitantly reached out to feel the darkened barrier that had somehow sprung up where none had been before. Feeling the rough, jagged surface of it, Buffy knew her fears had been realized.

"No, no, no, no…" Buffy whispered in terror. Taking a deep breath, fighting to stay calm, she took a step back. Then, cocking her left hand, she reached back and punched the wall with all her strength. The small cave resounded with the impact, but Buffy's first had absolutely no effect at all on the seemingly impenetrable barrier in front of her.

"OW!" Buffy fell back, clutching her wounded hand. "Okay, trying to slay a rock wall not a good idea…"

"Buffy!" Dawn rushed over to her sister. "Are you okay?" Buffy grimaced.

"Probably just broke a few bones, no big deal," she deadpanned, still wringing her hand.

"Why did you do that anyway?" Dawn demanded.

"The cave-in," Buffy replied. "The way out's been sealed off." She looked into her sister's eyes.

"We're trapped."

"What?" Dawn repeated, fear creeping into her voice.

"That was the way out," Buffy continued, gesturing to the jagged rock wall in front of them, "and my slayer strength's no good against tons of solid rock – obviously."

"What about our weapons?" Dawn suggested. Buffy shook her head.

"I'm not seeing a sword or a stake doing much good either," she answered.

"Then what are we going to do?" Dawn asked, sounding suddenly afraid.

"I don't know," Buffy replied. She drew in a ragged breath.

"Hope for a miracle."

* * *

Back in Scotland, Xander greeted the newly-arrived Giles. One of Giles' own mystic allies in England had magically teleported him there, saving him the trouble and inconvenience of actually having to take a commercial flight. Xander met him in the courtyard, and together they walked back towards the command center.

"Magic – the only way to travel," Xander quipped as they walked together. Giles ignored the joke.

"If we can't get Buffy and the others back, then we have to find a way to help them," he said instead.

"Right," Xander agreed. "Any ideas?"

"Possibly," Giles replied. "I've been researching all the legends and folklore surrounded liches. They do suggest a possible weakness, but…"

"But? But's not good." Giles arched an eyebrow.

"Sorry," Xander said sheepishly. "Please continue."

"As I was saying, I believe I've found a potential weakness Buffy could exploit… if we could somehow get the information to her."

"What kind of weakness? I thought you said this Zaragos guy couldn't be killed."

"His body is immortal, yes... his soul may be a different matter."

"I didn't think the undead _had_ souls," Xander said thoughtfully. "Certain friendly vampires accepted, of course."

"Normally, they don't," Giles agreed. "However, when Zaragos transformed himself into a lich, as part of the required ritual, he would have had to seal away his soul in a special vessel. It's referred to as a _phylactery_." Giles paused.

"According to what I've read, if it is destroyed – and with it the lich's soul – then so is the lich." Xander gave a low whistle.

"Assuming he knows that though, no way he would've just left his soul lying around for anyone to find."

"No doubt," Giles responded. "Moreover, the _phylactery_ has no set shape or appearance; it could be virtually any physical object its creator desires."

"So how do you expect Buffy to find it… assuming we find some way to tell her all this?" Xander asked.

"It should be fairly… unique looking," Giles said. "I doubt Zaragos would let it go far from his sight either."

"So Buffy would probably know it when she saw it," Xander said thoughtfully. "Okay, that's something at least. Now we just need to find a way to communicate with Buffy somehow – wherever she is – so she can whip this lich guy and save Willow."

"As soon as possible," Giles added. "The longer Willow remains in his clutches, the more dangerous he will become." The two men reached the command center and Xander gestured Giles inside.

"Why? What does he want with Willow anyway?"

"I'm not certain… but Willow is easily the most powerful witch on the face of the earth. The thought of her at the mercy of an evil, immortal master of black magic is not a comforting one."

* * *

As the tortuous attacks on Willow continued – gradually becoming more vicious and more frequent – the powerful wiccan chose to deal with it in the only way she could think of. Reaching out, she let her mind begin to wander the realms of magic, ignoring what was happening to her body. Separate from her body, Willow's spirit journeyed beyond the physical realm, searching for one where she might take comfort for a time.

She knew what Zaragos was doing to her. She could feel the magic being slowly, painfully drained from her, but she refused to give in to it. Buffy would come for her, and everything would be all right. She hoped Buffy would hurry, but for now, she could wait.

"_Willow…_" An eerily familiar voice suddenly called out to her. Someone was trying to reach out to her. They were elusive though, and Willow couldn't quite figure out where the voice was coming from; only that it sounded damn familiar, in a way that made her shiver. Well, if her wandering astral self _could_ shiver.

"_Willow… baby, can you hear me?_" Oh god… Know she knew why the voice sounded so familiar. Grief and anger warred in her thoughts.

"I don't know who you are, but how dare you?!" Willow shouted out into the ether. "If you want to talk to me, fine, but don't you dare use _her_ voice to do it!!"

"_Baby… it's me_."

"No… it can't be. You're… she's dead!"

"_Yes_," the voice answered sadly, "_but you know I'll always be with you_." She materialized then in front of Willow's astral self, looking just as she had the last time Willow had seen her: the same short blonde hair, the same pale blue eyes, and the same shy smile. If she had been in her actual body, Willow would've probably fallen to her knees at that moment.

"T-Tara?" she gasped. The ghostly spirit of Tara Maclay smiled back at her.

"_I've missed you_," she said softly.

"Oh, god…" Willow choked back a sob.

"_I'm sorry, baby. I know how much I've already hurt you_."

"No…" Willow managed. "You… you've never hurt me, Tara; but you… you died in my arms…" She wrapped her arms around her stomach, trying desperately to stop shaking.

"_I know_," Tara said sadly. "_I'd do anything to make your pain go away_." Tara's spirit drew up beside Willow and reached out a trembling hand to gently stroke what would have been her cheek.

"I've missed you so much," Willow sobbed. "We were supposed to be forever…"

"_We are_," Tara replied softly. "_You will always be a part of me… and I will always be with you_." Tara put her arms around Willow and hugged her tightly. Willow's body shook with her sobs.

"_Willow, listen to me,_" Tara said gently, stroking Willow's hair. "_There isn't much time. There's something you have to do_." Willow looked up at her, astral face filled with confusion.

"_She needs you, Willow_."

"What? Who?" Willow asked.

"_Buffy_."

"I don't understand…" Willow began. Tara smiled again.

"_Yes, you do. She's waiting for you… and together you can be more than you ever thought possible_."

"What are you saying, Tara?"

"_Willow, we shared our souls… but Buffy is your destiny. It's time for you to embrace your destiny… and let go of the past. You deserve to be happy again, and loved again. Do you understand me, Wills? I want you to be happy again_." Willow was struck speechless by Tara's words.

"_I know Buffy makes you happy_," Tara continued, looking into Willow's eyes. "_She always has_."

"But… But Buffy doesn't…"

"_More than you know_," Tara replied. "_You need each other… and she needs you, right now_." Willow could sense Tara wasn't telling her something. Unreasoning fear suddenly gripped her.

"She needs me? Is Buffy okay?!" she demanded.

"_She will be… if you help her. You know what you need to do, Wills_." Smiling again, Tara stepped away from Willow.

"Wait! Please don't go, Tara!"

"_I have to. My time here is over_._ They let me come back, so I could tell you what you needed to know, but now I have to go_."

"Please…" Willow felt her knees growing weak again.

"_Willow… you know I'll never leave you_._ Just look inside your heart, and there I'll be_." Tara kissed Willow gently on the forehead.

"_Be strong, baby. Promise me you'll remember what I told you_."

"I love you, Tara…" Willow whispered, feeling tears in her eyes again.

"_And I will always love you, Willow. Now go… be what you were always meant to be_." Tara smiled sadly, and slowly faded away. Willow watched her disappear and choked back a final sob.

Back in Zaragos' dark cavern, Willow awoke still chained to the altar. Her eyes snapped open… now a deep and terrible black.

* * *

Buffy felt something stirring within her. She knew she'd felt it before, though she couldn't quite remember when or how. Then, all at once, the rush of power hit her, driving her to her knees.

"Buffy!" Dawn cried out. She knelt at her sister's side.

"Are you okay?" Buffy looked up, and Dawn felt the breath catching in her throat in horror. Buffy's eyes had turned a terrible, familiar black.

"Buffy?!"

"Stand back," Buffy told her, her voice sounding dark and far away. She stepped over to the rock wall trapping them in the small cavern and raised her hands, revealing fists that were now crackling with energy. As Dawn watched in shock, Buffy then drove one of her fists into the rock wall with all her strength. Before, her attempts to smash through it had no effect whatsoever. This time, however, Buffy's fist speared through the wall easily, sending fragments of rock flying everywhere. She grimly punched the wall again, and again, repeatedly, until finally she had broken open a sizeable hole. The moment she had done so, the darkness faded from eyes, and Buffy sagged to the ground like a puppet whose strings had been suddenly cut. Dawn was at her side in a second.

"Oh my god, are you all right? What happened?!" Buffy managed a weak smile.

"Willow," she said simply.

"That was Willow's magic?" Dawn asked incredulously. Buffy nodded.

"It's hard to explain, but Will & I… we have this connection, that lets us share our strengths. It's like we can be a part of each other, no matter how far apart we are."

"It's happened before?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah; when I went to rescue her from Amy & Warren at that military compound underneath the ruins of Sunnydale. It's like… we knew we needed each other, and all of the sudden the power was just there."

"Wow…" Dawn breathed. "It … It didn't hurt you, did it?" Buffy grinned.

"You were worried about me, weren't you?"

"You're my sister," Dawn said quietly. "I'm not exactly used to all this weird stuff, either."

"You're the sister of the Slayer," Buffy joked. "Weird is part of the job." Dawn laughed.

"Seeing it, sure… living it is something else."

"Hey." Buffy put her arms around her sister and pulled her into a hug. "I know you're not used to all this. Thank you for staying with me."

"As long as you need me," Dawn replied, hugging Buffy back. "Just ignore the occasional screams, okay?"

"It'll be okay," Buffy said, smiling. "Now let's finish this."


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

RECKONING

"How much longer?" Dawn asked. It seemed like they had been trudging through the cave forever. As worried as she was about Willow, the younger Summers was not used to being such a part of Buffy's adventures, and her body was already complaining.

"Shouldn't be too much further," Buffy answered. "I hope." The tiny ball of emerald light they were still following flashed.

"I think it's agreeing with you," Dawn said, grinning.

"Let's hear it for the floating light show," Buffy quipped. They rounded a sharp corner, and found themselves at some sort of junction, with passageways spreading out in all directions.

"Which way now?" Buffy asked aloud. She turned to see which way the floating light would show them to go, only to discover it had vanished without a trace.

"Hey!" Dawn shouted. "What did it go?"

"I was only joking!" Buffy called out, hoping the flickering light would reappear. "I think you're an awesome speck of light!" Unfortunately, her pleas seemed to have no affect.

"Now what do we do?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know," Buffy replied, frowning. "I don't like this."

"So what, we just guess which way to go now?"

"Doesn't look like we have much choice," Buffy said. "Will's counting on us. We'll just have to pick a direction, and hope it leads where we want to go." Dawn swallowed.

"You pick," she said quickly. Buffy glared at her.

"Thanks," she muttered. Taking a moment to look around her, Buffy hesitantly chose the left hand passage and started walking again. Then, after a moment's though, Buffy paused to make a mark on the ground with the tip of her sword.

"What's that for?" Dawn asked.

"Just in case," Buffy replied. The two sisters walked on down the passage for some time, alert and ready for anything else that might decide to jump out of the shadows at them. Their journey was mercifully uneventful, however. After walking for what seemed just a short while, they arrived at another four-way junction.

"Not again!" Dawn whined.

"How big _is_ this place?" Buffy growled. "Okay, so maybe turning left wasn't such a good idea."

"Should we turn back?" Dawn asked. Buffy thought about it for a moment.

"No," she said at last. "Let's just keep going. Just in case though…" Lifting her sword, Buffy made ready to leave another mark on the ground to guide them. To her astonishment, however, she discovered her mark was already there!

"What the…?"

"Isn't that the mark you made before?"

"I think so."

"Then we just walked in a big circle?"

"Looks like it," Buffy replied grimly. "Okay, let's try this again." Gripping her sword, Buffy began walking down the right hand passageway. Dawn hurried after her. After walking for a few more minutes, they again arrived at a four-way junction.

"This is seriously not cool," Buffy growled. Looking down, she was once again greeted by the sight of the very same mark she had made before.

"Okay, this is more than just going around in circles," she announced. "We keep arriving at the very same place we left. Something is seriously wrong here." She turned to look at her sister.

"Stay here," Buffy said. "I want to try something."

"What if something big and hungry comes after me?" Dawn asked timidly.

"Just scream; I'll come running." With that, Buffy strode off down the northernmost passageway. Dawn watched her disappear into the shadows, and swallowed back her fear.

_I can do this,_ she thought fiercely to herself. _Hey, I took down half a dozen zombies all by myself – and managed to ignore their god-awful smell. Just standing here, alone, in the dark should be easy! As long as something big and hungry doesn't come along and decide I look tasty…_

Nervous, Dawn started to whistle softly to herself. Just in case, she drew her sword and held it defiantly in front of her.

_I can do this… no problem! I'm the sister of the Slayer, right? I can do this!_ She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand suddenly tug on her shoulder.

"Aahhhhhh!" Dawn whirled around, swinging her sword in a panic.

"Take it easy!" Buffy shouted, grabbing the blade of the sword in her hand. "It's me."

"Buffy! Jeez, don't DO that! I almost peed my pants!" Dawn swore.

"Thanks for the visual," Buffy joked. "Sorry Dawnie, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Just give me a little warning next time!" Dawn replied, struggling to catch her breath. "So… what did you find out?"

"Just what I was afraid of," Buffy said darkly. "I've tried every passageway, and they all lead back here somehow. I think someone doesn't want us to find our way out of here."

"You mean… we're stuck here?"

"Not if I can help it," Buffy replied. "There's a way out of here, and I'm going to find it. Will needs us."

"If only Willow's light was still here to guide us," Dawn said wistfully. Buffy's eyes widened.

"That's it," she breathed.

"What? What is it?"

"You remember I told you how Willow and I have a sort of… connection? That it feels like a part of her is always with me?"

"Yes," Dawn said hesitantly.

"She was able to use that connection to lend me some of her power before; I think I might be able to use it now to find her."

"How?" Dawn asked.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do! It's just…"

"Then trust me now, Dawnie. Please… I don't know if I can explain it. I just need to try." Taking a deep breath, Buffy closed her eyes and reached out with her senses.

_I know you're out there, Will… just give me some kind of sign! Tell me where you are!_ Buffy called out with her mind. As if in answer, Buffy felt something suddenly rush through her, and she sucked in a breath. Then it was as though she was drifting away from her body, from Dawn, and the cavern itself. All at once, she felt herself being enveloped by feelings of love, peace and contentment, wrapped around her like a warm blanket. To the Slayer, it was like she had come home. Somehow, someway, she knew she was with Willow.

"Willow?" she called out.

_Buffy! I knew you'd find me!_

"What is this? What's happening to us?"

_Our minds are joined, Buffy… you reached out, and I answered_.

"You mean… all these things I'm feeling now…?"

_We're sharing our thoughts and feelings_

"Oh wow…" Buffy breathed.

_Buffy… please… the pain!!_

"What's happening, Will? What's he doing to you?!"

_He's stealing… all my magic. Draining away my essence…_

"My god… hang on Will, I'm coming!"

_Let my mind guide you… but hurry! I won't last… much longer…!_

Buffy found herself suddenly back in her own body, and her eyes snapped open. Her knees buckled, and she sagged to the ground. Dawn's arms were around her a moment later.

"Did it work?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah," Buffy replied breathlessly. "That was… intense."

"What happened?"

"I'll explain later. Come on, we have to hurry!"

Dawn held Buffy's hand tightly as they hurtled down the passageway together, wondering again just what her sister had experienced with Willow. Buffy refused to talk about it, but Dawn could tell it had deeply affected her. Whatever had happened, she only hoped it would lead them to Willow in time.

Without warning, Buffy turned and began racing toward a solid rock wall.

"Uh… Buffy?!"

"Just close your eyes!" Buffy shouted back. Before she could do so, Dawn found herself running right into the rock wall. She grimaced, expecting searing pain… only to suddenly realize she was passing right _through_ the wall! Just as suddenly, they were through and running along a completely new passageway.

"What the heck was _that_?" Dawn gasped.

"An illusion," Buffy replied distantly. "We were being made to see the same thing over and over, so we'd think we weren't getting anywhere."

"How did you know that?"

"Willow," Buffy said simply, smiling. "She showed me where the real passageway was."

"Where is she?" Dawn asked worriedly.

"Just up ahead… but we have to hurry. Her voice is getting weaker."

"What? You mean you can hear her? How come I can't?"

"I can hear her in my head, Dawnie," Buffy responded, still running. "Don't ask me to explain it, okay? I just know she's there."

"You're seriously freaking me out here," Dawn muttered. The two sisters rounded a sharp corner, and skidded to a stop.

Just ahead, a large open chamber greeted them, and at its far end Buffy could see her best friend mystically chained to a fearsome-looking stone altar. An ominous figure cloaked in black stood on one side of her, his back to Buffy. Although she couldn't see exactly what he was doing, Buffy could hear Willow's shouts, and that told her all she needed to know: he best friend was in danger.

"Willow!" Buffy shouted.

"_**You are persistent, Slayer**_," Zaragos hissed, not bothering to turn around. "_**You defy all my attempts to plan an amusing death for you… but my plans are nearly complete now, and I have no more time to waste on you. Begone!**_" He half-turned and waved a skeletal hand in Buffy's direction. Twisting geysers of flame erupted across the entrance to the chamber, arching from floor to ceiling, forcing Buffy and Dawn back.

"Buffy!" Dawn cried out, shielding her face from the heat and flames.

"Get back!" Buffy called out to her. Then, impossibly, the magical flames began to twist and transform. As Buffy watched in horror, they took on the form of a massive humanoid. The thing bellowed in rage and swung a huge, fiery claw at Buffy. She ducked out of the way, and its searing talons burned deeply into the wall behind her.

"Skeletons, zombies, illusions and now a giant flame demon… don't you ever get tired?!" Buffy complained. As if in response, the demon roared and reached for her again. Buffy somersaulted backwards to avoid its grasp, but then it unleashed a sudden, searing blast of fire from its chest. Buffy grabbed Dawn and threw them both to the ground just in time, feeling the flames singe the back of her hair.

"How am I supposed to fight something I can't touch?!"

_Let me help you…_

"Willow?"

_I can give you the power to defeat it…_

"No, Will! You're too weak!"

_This will take… all the power I have left…but I can't let him hurt you…_

"Will, please…" Buffy felt tears filling her eyes. "Please don't do this!"

_I love you, Buffy…_

"Willow, no!" Buffy cried out in anguish. She knew it was already too late, though. She could already feel the power inside her again, and her hands began to glow a pale blue. Realizing what Willow had given her, Buffy struggled to stand, tears staining her cheeks. The flame demon lumbered towards her.

"Take this, you walking tiki torch!" Buffy screamed, and she flung her hands towards the monstrous creature. Bolts of bluish-white light crackled from her outstretched hands and enveloped the creature. It gave an agonized roar and staggered back, then retaliated by with jets of flame from its own hands. Fire and ice collided in mid-air with an explosive roar. Buffy grimaced and fought back with everything she had.

"Not bad," she managed, "but you've… never met… my best friend!!" The power surged through Buffy anew, and the demon was overwhelmed. It vanished in a hissing cloud of steam, its dying roar echoing through the cavern. When Buffy could see again, the demon was gone; only a few small chunks of melting ice remained where it had once stood. With the danger past, Buffy felt the power leave her again. A terrible emptiness took its place.

"_No!_" Buffy screamed. She charged into the open chamber, not even bothering to check on Dawn, and rushed towards Willow's too-still form, still lying on the altar. She never made it. Something grabbed her by the throat and pulled her off the ground. Zaragos turned to face her, a monstrous grin on his skull face.

"_**You are too late, Slayer… the Sorceress' power is mine! Now this world will suffer!!**_" The invisible force that held Buffy hurled her across the room, smashing her into the far wall with bone-shattering force. Zaragos laughed harshly. Then, incredibly, he began to grow. Dark magic swirled about the ancient lich, his eyes blazing a fierce, fiery red. His gaunt, skeletal body began to swell into something massive and muscular, his flowing robes becoming gleaming black armor. Spikes grew from his shoulders, his arms, his hands. A mane of searing flame erupted from his bald skull, cascading down his armored back. A huge, flaming mace appeared in one of his gauntleted hands. Buffy struggled to get to her feet.

"_**I will not waste my newfound power on the likes of you,**_" Zaragos thundered, "_**but your friends above will not be so fortunate!!**_" Flames enveloped his body, and he was gone, his maniacal laughter remaining long after. Buffy swallowed. She knew she needed to go after him, had to stop him… but something far more important seized her thoughts. Limping slightly, Buffy rushed to Willow's side. Her eyes were closed, and her head sagged to one side, red hair falling across her pale face.

"Will!" Buffy sobbed. The magical manacles that had held her on the altar were now gone, and Buffy was able to pull the red-headed witch into a fierce hug.

"Come on…" she begged her best friend. "I know you're still in there. Please wake up…" Her voice began to break. Buffy gently brushed the hair away from Willow's face and stroked a thumb over her cheek. She shivered when she felt how cold her friend's skin felt. Tears began to drip down her cheeks.

"No… please God, no…" she whimpered. "You can't leave me like this, Will… please…!" Oblivious to anything else, Buffy didn't notice her sister Dawn now standing at the entrance to the chamber, choking back her own tears.

"Please come back to me… please… you can't leave me here alone…" Buffy moaned. Resting her own cheek against Willow's, Buffy shook as her body was wracked with sobs. The thought of losing Willow was simply too much to bear. She had never had a friend like Willow before, and she knew she would never meet anyone like her ever again. There were no words to describe just how much the redhead had come to mean to her… she only knew she loved her, with every fiber of her being. Leaning back slightly, Buffy stared into the still face of the woman she loved more than her own life and gently kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you, Willow Rosenberg…" Buffy whimpered, tears spilling from her eyes again. A single, silvery tear rolled down her cheek and dripped onto Willow's face, as Buffy screamed out her anguish and pulled Willow's limp body back into her fierce embrace once more.

"Love you… too…" Willow answered weakly. Buffy nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Wha… Willow?!" Willow's eyes fluttered open, and she managed a slight smile.

"Present…" she whispered.

"Oh god…" Buffy squeezed her even harder. "Don't ever do that to me again… I thought I'd lost you, Will!!"

"You almost did," Willow replied softly. She smiled and blinked back tears of her own. "You brought me back."

"W-what?" Buffy stammered.

"I could still hear your voice, calling out to me. I felt the strength of your love… and I knew I had to come back." Looking up into Buffy's eyes, Willow impulsively leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. Then she melted into Buffy's embrace.

"As long as you need me… I'll be here with you," she whispered. Completely at a loss for words, Buffy did the only thing she could think of: she hugged Willow back, fiercely. Dawn rushed into the chamber and joined their embrace a few moments later, tears of love and relief spilling down her cheeks.


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

CONFRONTATION

After several more long moments locked in each other's embrace, Buffy, Willow & Dawn finally got to their feet. Buffy & Willow's hands remained clasped together, however; a fact that did not escape Willow's notice.

"Attached to me now?" she asked Buffy jokingly.

"You're not leaving me again," Buffy said simply. Willow blinked away a tear, touched by her sudden possessiveness.

"Wasn't planning on it," she replied with a smile.

"You two gonna get a room, or are we going after tall, dark and ugly?" Dawn quipped. Buffy ignored the remark.

"I think Zaragos is going after Xander and the others back in Scotland," she said gravely. "We've gotta get there before he does."

"Sounds like a job for our resident goddess of magic," Dawn replied, nodding.

"Take it easy," Buffy replied. "I'm not even sure how Will's still with us; no way in hell am I taking a chance of losing her again!"

"I'm not going anywhere," Willow said, gently squeezing Buffy's hand. "To answer your question, though… Zaragos didn't take _all_ my magic. He tried, but I was able to hold onto the last, tiny spark in me… thanks to you." Buffy blinked.

"Thanks to me?" she repeated, not understanding. Willow smiled shyly.

"Because of our bond," she said quietly. "You lent me the strength to hold on."

"I did?" Buffy asked, confused. "I don't remember anything like that. Not that I wouldn't have! 'Cause you know, you're my best friend and all, and there's nothing I wouldn't do for you, it's just…" Willow fought the urge to laugh at Buffy's sudden rambling.

"I don't think it was a conscious thing," she said, smiling. "You just… reached out to me, when I needed you the most." She lowered her head, suddenly finding it difficult to look at Buffy. The Slayer swallowed.

"And now?"

"My magic is beginning to replenish itself, but slowly. It'll be a few minutes before I have the power to try anything like teleporting us home."

"Can you?" Buffy asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm not sure. This place seems to dampen my magic somehow."

"Sounds like you need a serious mojo boost," Dawn quipped.

"Think I've got just the thing for that," Buffy replied. Tentatively reaching for the scabbard hidden under the back of her shirt, she pulled out the Slayer's Scythe.

"You had that thing the whole time?!" Dawn gaped.

"I was saving it for a special occasion," Buffy replied. "Looks like this is it." She carefully handed it to Willow.

"You pulled some serious power from the scythe before Will, think you can do it again?"

"_It_ kinda did it before," Willow said hesitantly, "but I can try. I'll still need a few minutes to prepare."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Dawn asked. Willow shook her head.

"Not really, unless you want to help me meditate. Not real exciting, I know, but I could use the help focusing…" Without a word, Buffy and Dawn sat cross-legged on the ground on either side of Willow.

"Count us in," Dawn said with a grin.

* * *

Zaragos arrived at the fortress home of Buffy and her allies amid a towering geyser of fire and brimstone. The slayers on guard duty reacted instantly, a credit to Buffy's rigorous training. It did them little good, however. Laughing evilly, Zaragos shrugged off their attacked and dispatched them both with crushing blows of his huge flaming mace.

"_**Is this the best the vaunted Slayer can throw at me?**_" he mocked them. Flames began to gather in his outstretched hand.

Deep in the command center, alarms – electronic and mystic – sounded shrilly as the fortress shook violently.

"Red alert!" Renee shouted. "We're under attack!!"

"Give me a visual!" Xander barked. The view screen cleared to show a visual of Xaragos' massive form as he continued to lay waste to everything around him.

"What the hell is that?!"

"Zaragos…" Giles breathed. Xander blinked.

"You didn't tell me he was a giant!" he shouted. Giles swallowed.

"He wasn't… before."

"What?"

"He's changed somehow… become far more powerful."

"How's that possible?" Xander asked. Giles paled.

"Willow," he whispered.

"Will would never help that monster, and you know it!"

"I'm not suggesting she did, but Xander… he had the most powerful practitioner of magic in this world at his mercy. Heaven only knows what he may have done to her." The fortress shook again, a roar of thunder echoing in the distance.

"He's gonna bring the whole place down around us!" Xander shouted. "We've gotta stop him!"

"We must find his phylactery!" Giles shouted back. "It's the only way!"

"I'm open to suggestions, G-Man!" Giles winced at hearing Xander's nickname for him again.

"I found a spell in one of my books that may help us, but I'll need time to cast it!" Xander nodded.

"We'll just have to distract him long enough for you to do that!"

"Xander, you can't possibly hope to…!"

"Wasn't planning on it," Xander replied with a smile. "You find the weak spot, and the ladies and I'll keep big ugly busy until Buffy can take care of him."

"Xander, we have no way of knowing what may have happened to them! They may not be coming back at all!" Xander grinned again.

"Sure they are… has Buffy ever let us down?"

* * *

"Ready Will?" Buffy asked, squeezing her best friend's hand. Willow drew in a shaky breath.

"This may not work," she said hesitantly.

"I have faith in you," Buffy said, smiling

"Me too, Will," Dawn added. "We know you can do it." Willow felt herself blush.

"Sure, no pressure…" she quipped.

"Just do what you do best," Buffy said gently, "and we'll get to the bad guy busting." Willow smiled.

"I'll try," she answered. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes. Buffy and Dawn did the same. Willow wrapped both her hands around the scythe, while Buffy and Dawn rested theirs on her shoulders. Then she began to chant softly. As she did so, the scythe started to glow.

* * *

Back at the fortress, Zaragos' attacks continued. Despite their best efforts, the other slayers could not even slow him down.

"_**You are all beneath me!**_" Zaragos howled. "_**None of you are even worth my effort!**_" Raising his huge, gauntleted hand, Zaragos brought his mace crashing down on the ground in front of him with shattering force. Huge cracks splintered along the stone floor of the courtyard. Tongues of flame spat up from the sundered ground. Then, from out the flames, crawled creatures spawned in a nightmare: gaunt and skeletal, with razor sharp talons, and horns protruding from their foreheads. Their bodies flickered with flame, but none of them seemed to notice or care. They simply snarled, saliva dripping from their fang-like teeth, and leapt towards their prey.

"Demons!" Satsu screamed. Then the creatures were upon them. Slayers quickly began to fall, one by one, to the ravenous horde.

"Giles, whatever you're gonna do, do it fast!" Xander called out. The former Watcher nodded quickly.

"Just a few more moments!" he shouted back.

"We may not have them! Do it now!" Giles grimaced at Xander's impatience, but he knew the younger man was right. The situation was dire. Straightening his glasses, he began to red aloud from the book he held in his hands.

"_Open your eyes, to the dark, show us where lurks evil's heart_!" Reaching into his pocket, Giles pulled out a handful of white powder and scattered it in the air. The remnants of the powder glittered a pale blue as they vanished from sight. At the same moment, across the courtyard, something around Xaragos' neck glowed a pale blue in return. Giles blinked in surprise.

"It can't be… he's wearing it?!"

"What?" Xander shouted back.

"Zaragos' phylactery… he's wearing it around his neck!"

"I guess that saves us having to look for it! Now all we need is…" He was cut off by a brilliant, blinding flash of silver-white light. For a moment, it seemed as though all action in the courtyard had stopped. Then the flash was gone, and all was again as it had been… with one important exception: Buffy, Willow & Dawn were back.

"Wha… Buffy, Willow?!" Xander gasped.

"Miss us?" Buffy quipped.

"Are you okay? What happened?!"

"It's a long story," Buffy responded, "and now is definitely not story time. We've got work to do!" She turned to her sister.

"Dawnie, get yourself and Willow to someplace safe. She needs time to recover."

"What's wrong with her?" Xander asked worriedly, noticing the way Willow was leaning heavily on her best friend.

"Getting us back here drained her," Buffy replied. "No thanks to Zaragos."

"So Giles was right. All that power big bad and ugly is throwing around…"

"He stole from Willow," Buffy finished, nodding her head grimly. "She barely survived." Buffy didn't elaborate, but the pained expression on her face spoke volumes. Swallowing, she turned her attention back to her sister.

"Get going, Dawnie," Buffy told her. "Things are going to get ugly around here."

"I won't leave you," Willow interrupted, her voice weak. "I promised."

"I know," Buffy replied softly, "but I almost lost you once, Will. I'd die if I lost you again. Please, Will… do this for me." Willow opened her mouth to argue, but somehow she knew this was a battle she couldn't win.

"All right," she conceded. "I'll go… this time. You know where I'll be if you need me… and Buffy?"

"Yes?"

"Come back to me alive." Buffy put her arms around Willow and hugged her gently.

"I promise," she whispered. Willow nodded, fighting back tears. The two parted, and Dawn slipped her arm around Willow to support her. The two sisters shared a brief, silent look, and Dawn nodded.

"I will," she replied, silently mouthing the words. Then she led Willow away. Buffy watched them go, and then turned back to Xander and Giles.

"Um… did something happen between you two?" Xander asked, noticing the way his two best friends were acting together.

"Later," Buffy growled. She wasn't even sure what was happening between Willow & herself, no way was she going to try and explain it to Xander. When this was all over, she and Willow definitely needed to talk.

"Giles, how do we put this guy down?" she asked instead. "The short version," she amended, seeing the look on his face.

"To destroy Zaragos, you must destroy the vessel containing his soul," Giles said. "Whatever it is, he appears to be wearing it around his neck."

"So how do I destroy it?" Buffy asked quickly. She could hear the sounds of battle growing closer.

"I'm afraid that's the problem," Giles said, running a hand through his thinning hair. "It cannot be destroyed by any physical means. It is only vulnerable to magic."

"Great," Buffy muttered. "Too bad our big gun is out of the fight. Think you can work something out with the rest of the mystics here?"

"I can try," Giles replied. "Understand though, Buffy – the phylactery is a product of the darkest of the magics. It may take magic nearly as powerful to undo it."

"We'll find a way. After what he did to Willow, no way is he walking away from this!"

* * *

Zaragos thundered across the courtyard, destroying everything around him. Fires raged everywhere, and the sounds of battle filled the air as the slayers fought for their lives against his army of demons.

"_**Nothing can stop me!**_" Zaragos roared in triumph. "_**Soon the Slayer and all her allies will fall, and this world will be mine!!**_"

"Wanna bet?" Buffy interrupted.

"_**YOU! What does it take to kill you, girl?!**_"

"I'm like a bad penny," the Slayer quipped. "I always turn up." She held up the Slayer's Scythe.

"Now, you gonna be a nice bad guy and let me take you apart, or is this gonna get rough?"

"_**You cannot stop me now! Your power is nothing to me!**_" Looking up, Buffy beheld the source of the evil being's power for the first time. It appeared to be a chain of bone around his neck, a grinning skull dangling at the end of it. The skull emblem appeared to be made of solid gold that shone in the sunlight.

_That's it?_ Buffy thought to herself. _You'd think he needed something bigger to hold his whole soul. Oh well… I just hope Giles can get the mystics to do their thing!_

Swinging the scythe, Buffy leapt at Zaragos. The armored giant unleashed a blast of flame from one of his gauntleted hands, but Buffy rolled under it and slashed at his knees. It carved deep into his armor, but the attack didn't seem to slow Xaragos down at all. He raised his armored boot and tries to crush Buffy under his heel. Buffy dove out of the way just in time, and raised the scythe to strike again. She never got the chance. Two of the horned demons grabbed her suddenly from behind, wrapping their arms around her in a fierce grip. Buffy hurled one off her before it could bite her, but before she could free herself from the grip of the other, she was struck by a searing blast of magic that hurled her clear across the courtyard. She crashed hard into a stack of wooden crates, sending shards of wood flying everywhere.

"_Ow_…" Buffy groaned miserably. She knew her Slayer strength had kept her alive, but it didn't keep her from hurting in a dozen different places. Slowly, carefully, she picked herself up and dusted herself off. She winced when she tried to take a step forward, a sharp pain shooting up her left side.

_Great… probably broke my ribs. Just what I need right now. C'mon, Slayer healing!_ Zaragos towered over her again.

"_**Not so defiant now, are we Slayer?**_" he taunted Buffy. He raised his flaming mace. Realizing she was weaponless, Buffy frantically began to look for her scythe. Zaragos didn't give her the time; he swung his mace as if to crush her with it. Summoning all her strength, Buffy leapt completely over the weapon as it flew towards her, and then lashed out with a flying kick to the armored chest of its owner. The impact did little to harm however, at least to its intended target. Buffy's foot, however, wasnot so fortunate. She dropped to the ground, clutching it. Without warning, a storm of razor-sharp wooden shards rained down on her, slashing her skin and clothes, some cutting deep. Buffy cried out in pain.

"_**How does that feel, Slayer? Would you like some more?**_" A freezing wind began to lash at Buffy, chilling her to the bone. Then the frigid wind began to fling hailstones at her, pelting her over and over with hard, sharp little bits of ice. Buffy fell to her knees… and a crackling bolt of lightning slammed into her, lifting her off her feet and flinging her back to the ground with bone-crushing force.

"_**I can't hear you, Slayer,**_" Zaragos growled, advancing on her again. "_**Where is your pathetic wit? Your endless, pedantic chatter?**_"

"Called… on account of… pain…" Buffy managed from where she lay, gritting her teeth.

"_**Then perhaps you deserve more**_." An invisible hand suddenly snatched Buffy into the air, and then slammed her back to the ground, hard. She tried to fight her way to her feet, but again she was again pulled into the air and slammed down to the ground. Then for a third time. Buffy's vision began to blur, and she could taste blood in her mouth. The relentless hand lifted her into the air again…

* * *

"_Buffy!!_" Willow cried out. Dawn looked at her in alarm. They had been on their way to the relative safety of the inside of the fortress when Willow suddenly pulled up short.

"What is it?!"

"It's Buffy… she's in trouble!"

"Huh? How do you know…?" She stopped in mid-sentence. "You can feel it, can't you?" Willow nodded.

"She's a part of me. I can't explain it… but I love her." Dawn blinked.

"Well, she's your best friend. Of course you love her."

"Dawnie… this thing Buffy & I are feeling together? I think it's more than that." Dawn opened her mouth to say something, only to close it again when she saw the look in Willow's eyes.

"You really mean that?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," Willow said solemnly.

"And Buffy?"

"I… don't know. We haven't exactly had the chance to talk about it yet; but if I don't go to her now, we may not get that chance!"

"Wait, what? Willow, you can barely stand!"

"Buffy saved my life! I'm alive only because of her!" Willow shouted back. "I just found her, Dawnie, I can't lose her now!!" Pulling herself free from Dawn before the younger Summers could argue again, Willow called upon what magic she still had and vanished in a flash of light.


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

THE POWER OF TWO

"_**Any last words?**_" Zaragos called out to Buffy. He held one hand out towards her still-floating body, ready to deliver the final blow. On the edge of unconsciousness from the brutal beating she had suffered, Buffy could not answer.

"_**No?**_" he cackled. "_**Then farewell, Slayer!**_" He raised his hand.

"_Get away from her!!_" A sizzling bolt of lightning struck Zaragos' outstretched hand, and he jerked it back in surprise and pain. Buffy fell limply to the ground.

"_**Who dares?!**_" Zaragos thundered.

"Remember me?" Willow replied. She appeared near Buffy, hovering in mid-air, her body alive with light.

"_**You? This is impossible!**_"

"Why? Because I'm not dead?" Willow retorted. "I guess you don't understand everything about magic yet." Zaragos responded with a roar of rage, and hurled a magical bolt of destruction towards the Sorceress and her Slayer. Willow gestured with one hand and a shimmering barrier appeared before her, reflecting the attack back at its caster. Zaragos was thrown back by the impact.

"Did that hurt?" Willow taunted him. "You should be more careful with your magic." Enraged, Zaragos raised his mace to attack again, but before he could do so, half a dozen pale, spidery beams of light suddenly enveloped the evil being, wrapping around him in a glowing web.

"_**What is this?!**_" Zaragos struggled to pull himself free of the glowing web, but amazingly, it held him fast.

"_**This cannot be!**_"

"I beg to differ," Giles replied. He stood nearby, encircled by the group of mystics who sudden attack had paralyzed Zaragos. "I think you'll find yourself quite unable to move."

"About time Giles!" Willow greeted him wearily. She gratefully lowered herself to the ground, collapsing near Buffy; It taken most of her remaining power just to defend herself against Zaragos' attacks.

"Better late than never," Giles quipped. "Unfortunately, the remaining mystics lack the power to destroy Zaragos' phylactery. All they can do now is hold him… for a time." Willow wasn't listening, however. Her attention was completely focused on Buffy, lying bruised and bloodied on the ground beside her.

"Buffy, can you hear me?!"

"Hi, Will…" Buffy answered weakly. "What took you so long…?" Tears in her eyes, Willow gently pulled Buffy into her embrace.

"You promised you'd come back to me," Willow whispered, struggling not to cry.

"I'm still here…" Buffy replied. "Most of me, anyway…" She winced suddenly, and Willow jerked back.

"What can I do?" she pleaded.

"Got any aspirin?" Buffy joked. She almost laughed, but winced again.

"We have to get you to a hospital," Willow said quickly. Buffy shook her head.

"Can't… leave now," she managed through bloodied lips. "Have to stop… Zaragos."

"Buffy, you can barely move!"

"Slayer healing'll… kick in… any moment now."

"You don't heal _that_ fast, and you know it!" Willow argued desperately. "I don't think I have enough healing left in me right now, either… Buffy, you try to fight him again and he'll kill you!"

"Will…" Buffy said, her voice hardening. "If we don't stop him now… there's no telling how many people Zaragos will kill. We can't let that happen!"

"Buffy, please… I can't lose you, too…" Willow's voice broke.

"Stand with me," Buffy said softly. Willow blinked. Had she heard right?

"What?"

"What little strength… we have left… we can share. We can fight Zaragos together… to the end."

"Buffy…" Willow felt tears in her eyes again.

"Willow… If I'm gonna die… I don't want it to be anywhere else but by your side." Willow blinked away tears and tried to swallow the painful lump forming in her throat. She knew Buffy meant what she was saying, and felt her own heart ache in reply.

"I'm with you," she told Buffy quietly, looking into the Slayer's eyes. "To the end."

"Then let's do this..." Buffy replied, "Together." Willow nodded.

"Give me your hand," she said, holding out her own. Buffy responded by joining hers to it. The moment their skin touched, something electric jolted through them. Willow's eyes widened and she could see the same expression on Buffy's face.

"Buffy!" she gasped. Looking down, she saw their joined hands had begun to glow with a pale blue-white light. "What's happening?"

_Will… can't you feel it?_ Willow drew in a sharp breath when she realized she was hearing Buffy's voice in her head again.

_We're joined again!_ She thought back.

_More than just our minds this time… Will, I can feel your magic!_

_And I can feel your strength, Buffy! It's like… we really __**are**__ one, together!!_ Buffy couldn't resist a smile.

_And more powerful than either of us alone…let's see Zaragos stop us now!_

* * *

Across the courtyard, the power of the mystics finally failed, and Zaragos broke free from their magical trap with a surge of dark power.

"_**AWAY FROM ME!!**_ He roared. The mystics – and Giles with them – went flying as Zaragos tore himself explosively free.

'_**I will tolerate no more! If I must, I will destroy the entire Slayer line where it began!!**_" He began to swing his fiery mace in a circle high over his head, spinning it around faster and faster.

"What's he doing?" Xander called out.

"I think… he's trying to open another portal…" Giles replied, gingerly picking himself up off the ground.

"A portal to where?"

"I'm not sure," Giles said, "but I doubt we want to find out!"

"Leave him to us!" Buffy called out. She and Willow appeared before Xander and Giles, glowing hands still clasped together. To Xander's shock and surprise, their eyes were glowing as well!

"Wha… what's happened to you two?!"

"Something wonderful," Willow replied happily.

"We'll explain later," Buffy said. "Right now, Zaragos is going to get his!" As one, she and Willow they strode into the center of the courtyard to confront the evil lich.

"_**You are too late, Slayer! When this spell is complete, you and your kind will cease to exist!**_"

"Guess we better not let you finish casting it then," Willow retorted.

_Ready?_ she cast her thoughts to Buffy.

_Whenever you are… but what do I do?_

_Just feel the magic flowing in you… and concentrate!_ Willow raised her free hand towards Zaragos and a bolt of shimmering magical energy exploded from her fingertips, knocking the mace from Zaragos' hand. As soon as the mace left his grasp, the swirling portal he had been conjuring began to spin out of control. A moment before it finally closed, a tiny sparkle of crimson light streaked out of it, disappearing into the distance.

"_**Curse you, witch!**_" Zaragos raged.

"Hey, that's my best friend you're talking about, ugly!" Buffy snapped. With a flick of her wrist, she slid the stake she'd hidden up her sleeve earlier into her waiting hand and hurled it at Zaragos with all her strength.

"Will, focus your magic on my stake!" Willow did as Buffy asked, imbuing the stake with her magic just as it struck home… piercing the center of Zaragos' skull medallion. With a brilliant flash of light and a thunderous explosion, the medallion exploded into a million glowing fragments… taking Zaragos' immortal soul with it.

"_**NOOOOOOOO!!**_" His death roar echoing in the air, Zaragos' armored body dissolved into foul-smelling smoke, leaving behind nothing but lifeless bones in a tattered cloak. The evil light faded from his empty eye sockets a moment later, and Zaragos was no more. The danger past, Buffy and Willow separated their hands and sagged to the ground, weary but victorious.

* * *

A few days later, Buffy lay in a makeshift hospital bed in the fortress, Willow constantly watching over her. Buffy was anxious to help the others with the repairs and cleanup work following the battle with Zaragos, but Willow refused to let her out of the bed until she had completely recovered from the injuries she'd suffered.

"Will, honestly, I'm fine!"

"Slayer healing or no, you need time to recover from what he did to you Buffy… and you're going to lay there and give yourself that time. Understood?" She smiled down at her best friend.

"But, Will…!"

"No buts!" Willow snapped playfully.

"Ugh… yes, _mother_," Buffy replied sarcastically. Willow laughed, and then her expression softened.

"I almost lost you, Buffy… so you're gonna stay there until I'm ready to let you leave, got it?" Buffy laughed, wincing slightly at the pain in her ribs. Smiling, she reached out to take Willow's hand.

"I'm not going anywhere, Willow… I promise." Willow carefully sat down on the edge of the bed. A few moments later, Giles walked into the room.

"How are you feeling, Buffy?" he asked.

"I'm fine, thanks; just waiting for Nurse Willow to give me a clean bill of health so I can get out here." Giles smiled.

"Take your time, Buffy. Xander and the others have things well in hand."

"So… I'm guessing you didn't come all the way down here just to see how I was doing," Buffy said.

"No, on point of fact," Giles admitted. "I thought you might like to know we've buried… what was left of Zaragos, and consecrated the ground surrounding the site."

"And his giant toy?" Buffy asked.

"If you mean the mace, it disintegrated when he was destroyed."

"Then it's all over?"

"I sincerely hope so," Giles replied. He reached up to straighten his glasses.

"Um… was there something else, Giles?" Willow asked tentatively.

"Yes, actually; about what you and Buffy did… when you defeated Zaragos." Buffy and Willow exchanged a concerned look.

"It's… kind of hard to explain, Giles," Willow stammered.

"You probably wouldn't believe us anyway," Buffy hurried to add. Giles arched an eyebrow.

"We've all seen things most people would never believe," he said. "At this point, I'm willing to take a great deal on faith." Buffy sighed, and Willow gently squeezed her hand.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you," Buffy muttered. She took a deep breath.

"Willow and I… we can hear each other's thoughts."

"Willow has communicated telepathically with others before," Giles retorted. "That's hardly unusual for a witch with her power."

"It's more than that, Giles," Willow jumped in. "We can also… feel what each other is feeling."

"You're sharing your emotions as well?" Giles asked incredulously. "That's… well, that's incredible."

"Why did that not sound incredible, then?" Buffy teased. Giles ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry, Buffy. It's just… I don't believe I've ever heard of such a bond existing between two people."

"There's, um… there's something else too," Willow said hesitantly.

"Oh?"

"You saw what we did to Zaragos, right?" Buffy asked. Giles nodded.

"Don't ask me how we did it, but Will & I somehow… joined together. We could share our strength, and our powers… it was…"

"Incredible," Willow offered, grinning.

"I see… how long have two you been able to, um… join like that?" Buffy swallowed.

"Ever since Zaragos almost…" she cast an intense, longing look at Willow. "Ever since Will almost died in my arms. Something just… happened between us." She noticed the look on Giles face, and felt herself growing angry.

"Look, don't get all freaked out on us, okay? We don't know what this is any more than you do, but it's not a bad thing."

"I wasn't suggesting it was, Buffy; it's just… for two people to be able to share so much of themselves…"

"So?" Buffy cut him off impatiently. "I love Will. There's no one in the world I'd rather share myself with." Willow looked up suddenly when she heard Buffy say those words, and was surprised to feel tears in her eyes.

"That makes two of us," she said softly. Buffy smiled and squeezed Willow's hand in return.

"Yes, well…" Giles cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Just be careful, all right?"

"Aren't we always?" Buffy teased.

"I think it would be best if I didn't answer that question," Giles replied honestly. "At any rate, I believe it's time I left. I have duties of my own to return to back in England." Willow stood up and hugged him.

"Take care of yourself, Giles."

"You too, Willow." Walking over to Buffy's bedside, he rested his hand affectionately on hers.

"If you ever need my help again Buffy, just call," he told her gently.

"I will; and Giles?" Wincing slightly, Buffy leaned forward and carefully hugged Giles.

"Thanks… for everything."

"Anytime, Buffy… anytime."

* * *

After Giles left, Willow sat down on the edge of Buffy's bed again.

"Something on your mind, Will?" Buffy asked her, noticing the look in her eyes. Willow blushed.

"Buffy… we need to talk."

"I know," Buffy replied. "There's just been so much going on…"

"There isn't now," Willow reminded her.

"You're right," Buffy agreed with a sigh, "and we do need to talk. Have to admit though… I don't know quite where to start."

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" Willow asked hesitantly. Buffy blinked.

"When?" she asked. Willow swallowed.

"When you told Giles there was no one in the world you'd rather share yourself with… than me."

"You know I did," Buffy replied softly, taking Willow's hand again. "Did you?"

"Yes," Willow said. "Buffy… these things we can do… the things we can share… I've never felt as close to anyone as I do to you right now."

"Really?" Buffy asked, feeling her throat tighten. Willow nodded slowly.

"It's like nothing I've ever felt before. Not even…" She stopped suddenly.

"Will? What's wrong?" Willow blinked back tears. When she didn't answer, Buffy carefully leaned forward and brushed a hair away from Willow's face.

"It's okay Will; you can tell me." Willow swallowed hard.

"I was going to say, I've never felt anything like this before… not even with Tara." She looked up at Buffy.

"Oh Will, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Buffy. It doesn't mean I love her any less. In fact… she knew about us."

"What?!"

"When I was… with Zaragos before?" She looked up at Buffy. "She… appeared to me… when I was trying to escape from what he was doing to me."

"She appeared to you?"

"I saw her spirit, Buffy; Tara's spirit. She told me… you were my destiny." Buffy's eyes widened.

"Will…" She found herself struggling for words. Willow squeezed Buffy's hand and looked into her eyes.

"Buffy, I know you probably don't feel the same way…" Willow started to say.

"I've never felt anything like this before either, Will," Buffy interrupted her. "Not with Angel, not with anybody."

"Does it make you… uncomfortable?" Willow asked. Buffy thought for a moment.

"No," she said after a moment. "Not uncomfortable. Just…not sure what to think about all these new feelings, you know?"

"What new feelings?" Willow repeated. She felt hope fluttering in her chest.

"Feelings for you," Buffy said slowly. "You're my best friend, Will… I've always loved you, and I always will. What I'm feeling now though… I never thought…"

"I know," Willow said, trying to hide her sudden disappointment. "You're not… y'know…" Buffy frowned.

"Willow… whatever I feel for you, it doesn't make any difference to me that you & I happen to both be women, okay?"

"R-really? B-but I thought…"

"You want the truth, Will? Ever since I almost lost you… the only thing I've been able to think about is holding you in my arms and never letting you go." This time it was Willow's eyes that widened. Buffy couldn't help but smile, seeing the effect her words were having on the redhead.

"I may not be used to these feelings I've having for you… but that doesn't mean I don't have them."

"You… you mean…?" Willow managed. Buffy felt herself blush. _More than I could ever explain…_

"I love you, Willow… with all my heart." Willow smiled, tears of joy dripping down her cheeks.

"I love you too, Buffy… so much." Carefully crawling forward on the bed, she enveloped Buffy in a hug. Buffy felt her eyes flutter closed, and she hugged Willow to her as tightly as she dared.

"I'm not hugging too tight, am I?" Willow asked, suddenly remembering Buffy's injuries.

"Nope… just right," Buffy sighed contentedly. Willow smiled. Then she pulled back slightly, so she could look Buffy in the face. Buffy opened her eyes to complain, and noticed Willow staring intently at her.

"Uh, Will? What's with the not hugging all of the sudden?" she asked. Willow grinned, but didn't answer. Instead, she gently reached out to brush a few stray hairs away from Buffy's face. Then she began to slowly stroke Buffy's cheek, all the while continuing to stare into Buffy's hazel eyes. Buffy felt her heart hammering in her chest.

"See anything you like?" she quipped nervously.

"What do you think?" Willow asked huskily. Buffy swallowed.

"I think I'm gonna explode if you don't kiss me right now." _Did I really just say that out loud?_

"Um… are you sure that's really what you want?" Willow asked carefully. Buffy could tell Willow wanted it as badly as she did, but was trying not to force her into anything she wasn't ready for. Reaching out, Buffy gently cupped Willow's cheek in return and began to slowly stroke it with her thumb.

"I'm sure," she breathed. Slowly and carefully, Willow took both of Buffy's hands in her own. Then, leaning in close, she gently brushed her lips against Buffy's. She didn't try to deepen the kiss at all, just enjoyed the gentle contact while she waited to see what Buffy's response would be. It wasn't long in coming. Buffy began to move against Willow, and the redhead was shocked to suddenly feel something gently trying to slide past her lips. Realizing it was Buffy's tongue, Willow opened her mouth slightly to admit it, sighing as felt hers greet it. The kiss quickly deepened, becoming passionate and powerful as the two new lovers let their feelings sweep them away.

* * *

Hiding in the doorway nearby, Dawn watched her sister and Willow and smiled, brushing away happy tears. She had been coming to visit her sister, only to realize Buffy and Willow were busy finally exploring their feelings for one another. She knew she shouldn't still be standing there, but seeing the two people she loved the most in this world finally together made her happier than she could remember being in a very long time.

"About time," she whispered happily. Then she quietly slipped away, easing the door shut behind her so no one would disturb them.


End file.
